


Wanted You More

by jaesoosgal



Category: WinterGarden - Fandom, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoosgal/pseuds/jaesoosgal
Summary: wherein Jeongwon wanted her more...
Relationships: Ahn Jeong Won/Jang Gyeo-ul
Comments: 58
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> an impulsive posting of a drabble i wrote literally just now

“When you return…let’s get married.”

She could only nod her head, overwhelmed with the joy she was feeling.

He slipped the simple diamond ring on her left ring finger before hugging her one last time. 

Before she leaves him with the promise of returning after a year of studying abroad.

But no Gyeoul returned. 

Not until five years later when she suddenly shows up in front of his house.

“It’s good to see you, Jeongwon-oppa.” She said the second he opened the door. “Although by the look on your face, I can tell the feeling is not mutual.” She tried to fake a laugh.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, dismissing her statements.

“Am I not allowed to see my fiancé?” She countered.

Jeongwon scoffed.

“I’m sorry, Gyeoul-ssi, but you must be mistaken. I’m not someone’s fiancé, and more importantly, not yours.”

He said the words bitterly before closing the door to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not even sure where i'm going with this so uhm penny for your thoughts/suggestions? lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any errors, i just wrote this now before posting. enjoy and thank you for reading!

“We have safely landed in Seoul. Good day and thank you for flying with us!”

Gyeoul made her way out of the airport and rode a cab to her flat. After fixing all her things, she intended to get some sleep. But alas, her thoughts are keeping her wide awake.

_Should she? This soon? Without even notifying?_

“Aish. Let’s just get this over with!” She huffed to herself before taking her purse and leaving towards…

Where she is now.

Outside his door.

She hesitated a bit, but she’s already here, so might as well.

She knocked.

And not a minute or two after, his warm face greeted her.

But the warmth lasted merely a second and was replaced by a cold stare.

“What are you doing here?” His voice was even colder.

“Am I not allowed to see my fiancé?” She tried to make light of her surprise visit.

He gave her an ‘ _are you kidding me?_ ’ look.

“I’m sorry, Gyeoul-ssi, but you must be mistaken. I’m not someone’s fiancé, and more importantly, not yours.”

And then the door slammed shut.

Leaving Gyeoul staring blankly at the door before letting out a bitter laugh to herself.

She figured just as much -that he would react this way, but still, she chose to hold on to that one string of hope, that maybe just maybe, he’ll forgive her and take her back the minute she returns. Or at least spare her a bit of his time.

She was playing with the ring on her finger when the door opened once again. Jeongwon eyed the familiar jewelry for a split second before walking past her as if she wasn’t even there.

“Wait!” Gyeoul grabbed his arm.

“Please let go.” Jeongwon states in a calm manner.

“Not until we talk.”

“I have patients to attend to.”

“Then after. I can wait.”

Jeongwon removed her hand off his arm and turned to walk again.

“Do whatever you want.” She hears him say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still don't know where i'm going with this but i guess i'll just see where the story itself takes me 🤧
> 
> penny for your thoughts (again)?


	3. Chapter 3

“Really???” Ikjun sat up from the couch in Songhwa’s office. “She’s back???”

“Mhmmm.” Seokhyeong nodded. “I saw her talking to Minha at the café earlier.”

“Does Jeongwon know?” It was Junwan who asked this time.

“Gwanghyeon said he saw them enter the hospital together.” Songhwa replied before taking a sip of her coffee.

“Daebak. Did they reconcile or something? How come we didn’t hear anything?” Junwan continued with the questions.

“I doubt that. Jeongwon was in disarray when we were in the conference room earlier.” Seokhyeong answered.

“Maybe that’s why he’s also locking himself in the PICU.” Ikjun agreed.

\--

“Oh!“ The surgeon managed to say upon entering the room.

“Long time, no see, Lee-gyosunim.” Gyeoul stood up to greet her former professor.

“Long time, no see, our used-to-be GS princess.” He smiled.

“Ahh, that’s a bit saddening.”

“What is?” Ikjun’s brows raised a bit.

“The ’used to be’.”

“Well you’re not a resident in GS anymore.” He said walking towards her. “By the way, what are you still doing here?”

“I’m still waiting for Jeongwon-oppa.”

“Huh? But he left an hour ago.”

“What?” Gyeoul was about to head towards the door when Ikjun stopped her.

“Maybe you should give him some time. You just came back and I assume you’re not leaving anytime soon, right?”

“Yes-“

“Then the talk can wait.”

Gyeoul feigned a sigh.

“I believe we’ve both waited enough. Me to talk to him, and him, well waiting in general.”

“That’s true. But still, you should give him some time. Ja, why don’t we get some tteokbokki instead?”

\--

“Jeongwonie, he always ends up crying whenever he's drunk for whatever reason there is. But when you just disappeared from his life…not once did he cry. Or at least, not once did he show it.” Ikjun suddenly shares in between mouthfuls of tteokbokki. “Did you know he even went to America to look for you?”

“He did?” Gyeoul was shocked with the revelation.

“Mhmm. But he couldn’t find you. Wahh, who knew uri Gyeoulie would be so good at playing hide and seek?” The GS professor joked.

“I’m sorry.” Was all she could say.

Ikjun’s face turned serious.

“You should save that for Jeongwon.”

\--

Later that evening, Gyeoul decided her professor was right, she should give Jeongwon some time. But she felt the need to apologize for today and so she takes out her phone and composed a message.

_“Hi, it’s me Gyeoul. I’m not sure if this is still your number, but this is what I can recall from my memory. About earlier, I’m really sorry for visiting you without prior notice, especially since it’s been years…but I do hope we can meet and talk properly…whenever you are free, of course.”_

She rereads the message over and over again before finally...

_Sent._

She then locked her phone and buried her face in the pillow.

\--

_ting!_

Jeongwon saw a notification saying an unknown number has messaged him.

He opened it but wished he didn’t.

“Who was it?” Junwan asked. He came over for some drinks, saying he (Jeongwon) could use some.

Jeongwon shook his head before locking his phone again.

“No one important.” He answered his friend.

_At least not anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the pov changes aren't that confusing hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kept waiting on a reason  
> In a call that never came  
> No I never, saw it coming  
> Something in you must have changed

_**Two Years Ago** _

"Oh, Dr. Jang?" The woman on the other line repeated.

"Yes, Dr. Jang Gyeoul." Jeongwon was getting hopeful.

"May I ask for your name, please?"

"Ahn Jeongwon."

"One moment."

Jeongwon paced the room as he waits.

And after an agonizing five minutes...

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid there's no Dr. Jang Gyeoul here."

"But the contact person from Houston Hospital referred me here-"

"I'm terribly sorry, sir."

\--

"What did they say? Did you get to talk to her?" Songhwa asked in anticipation.

Jeongwon shook his head.

"They said there isn't a Dr. Jang Gyeoul there and that it was probably a mistake."

"But how is that possible?" It was Junwan who spoke. "Why would the contact person from the US give you false information?”

"Maybe I should stop now..."

"...stop looking for someone who doesn't want to be found."

_**Present Day** _

"Good work, everyone!" Jeongwon said before leaving the conference room.

Just as he exits, he bumps into the very person he's been ignoring for days, wearing her white coat with a stethoscope around her neck.

_Yes, she's returned to Yulje as well._

Jeongwon maneuvered towards the right side but Gyeoul blocked his way.

"Can we talk?"

He meets her gaze and mentally prepares a speech to reject her request.

"You don't have anything scheduled, I checked."

_Of course, she did._

"That doesn't mean I want to _waste_ my free time with you."

Gyeoul winced at his words and Jeongwon looked at the floor, not wanting to see her pained face.

“I know you’re angry and you have every right to be, but if you could just-“

“Angry?” Jeongwon looked up and had the urge chuckle bitterly. “I don’t feel such emotion towards you Dr. Jang. Or any emotion actually. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

"Just one minute." Gyeoul grabbed his arm with her left hand and Jeongwon gets a glimpse of the familiar jewelry again, making him swallow a lump in his throat. “Please?” The word made him look at her face.

He began to walk past her before turning around again. “I thought you wanted a minute? Why are you just standing there?”

“Ah yeah.”

Gyeoul then followed him towards the garden.

\--

“Oppa…” She sees his breath hitched with the endearment. “I mean, Jeongwon-ssi…I’m sorry.” She didn’t know where to begin.

“I’m sorry for disappearing and then suddenly turning up now.”

He just stared at her, not bothering to sit in one of the benches, just as she had earlier suggested.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’s just that it was something I knew I had to do. I couldn’t will myself to give up such opportunity-“

“So you decided to give us up instead?” Jeongwon cuts her off. “Always the sprinter you are," he forced a smile, "–going after what you want right there and then, not minding anything else or what you will leave behind. But a heads up would have been nice.”

“I wanted to tell you.” Gyeoul averted her eyes. “But you were so happy and excited about my return that I just couldn’t-“

“Now, that’s not fair.” Jeongwon cuts her off again. “You know I’m not as fragile as you think I am. I would’ve understood, Gyeoul. Heck, I would’ve even pushed you to go.”

“I know.”

“Then why didn’t you just say anything?”

“I’m sorry.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Gyeoul remained silenced which made Jeongwon nod to himself.

“The minute’s up.” He then turns to leave.

“I was afraid!” She called after him. “I felt like I missed my timing and then so many days, months, years have passed that I didn’t know how to tell you anymore.”

“Yet here you are now.” Jeongwon takes a deep breath before turning around to meet her face again.

“Even just a simple phone call then would have sufficed.” He gave her a slight smile.

“You should throw that away.” He then pointed to the ring on her left ring finger before leaving for real.

She could only watch as his back disappeared from her view, eyes getting blurrier from the tears that continues to fall from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, i'm not entirely sure of how i did in this chapter but i hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> sorry for any errors, i just wrote this now (i know i sound like a broken record now but yeah, the writing-before-posting would probably be the trend for this fic lol)
> 
> thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Hello!

This not an update but I do just want to check in to say I'm sorry it's taking so long huhu but this was an impulsive story to begin with that I never really thought I would continue writing. Rest assured, I won't abandon it, but it might take me some time to update especially this coming week is my midterms plus I'm also having a bit of trouble sorting out some parts for the succeeding chapters.

I do want to ask though (if you don't mind and you don't have to answer if you don't want to) for your thoughts on _what do you think happened? why do you think it took Gyeoul this long to return not just home but to Jeongwon most importantly?_

Anyway, thank you for giving this story a read and for anticipating how it will unfold. I will try my best to work on it again soon. Until then, please stay safe and healthy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> que sera sera!
> 
> sorry for the long wait, for the errors, and if it's lacking and/or all over the place! also, thank you for the comments on the previous chapter slash quick note! you all really gave good if not accurate (mehehe) guesses, answers, and insights too! i hope you enjoy the updates!

Once inside, Jeongwon let out a breath he didn’t even realized he was holding in. He quickly made his way towards his office. Little does he know that two pairs of eyes were watching him.

Gyeoul, on the other hand, found herself falling onto one of the benches with tears still falling from her eyes. She stayed like that for a little while.

_“You should throw that away.”_

His words rang in her ear.

She stared at the piece of jewelry in her left ring finger. It was a simple band with a small diamond embedded on it. One would hardly think of it as an engagement ring because of its simplicity.

She knew she had no right to keep wearing it so why does she still?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she received a call that there was an emergency.

“Can you spare me five minutes? I just need to go to the bathroom.” She told Dr. Bong.

With a deep breath, she stood up and went towards the nearest restroom.

She splashed her face some water and dried it with some paper towels. She tried to make herself look decent albeit her eyes still looking swollen from crying.

She sees the ring again.

She takes it off.

But places it back again.

_Tomorrow._

_I’ll take it off tomorrow._

\--

“Ah, it’s so nice to see you two working together again.” Professor Kwon greeted as he and Ikjun sees both Jeongwon and Gyeoul walking out of the operating room. “Also, uri Dr. Jang has been working so hard since her return, maybe we should treat her to celebrate too, though I suppose you and Jeongwon already did that.”

The corridor turned silent and before Professor Kwon could say anything more, Jeongwon spoke.

“We didn’t. We’re not together anymore to do that.”

Gyeoul could only turn to look at him and then back at Professor Kwon.

“Ahh, mian, I didn’t know.” The professor awkwardly replied.

“It’s okay, you were also away when that happened.” Jeongwon continued with a curt smile before turning towards Gyeoul. “I’ll monitor on the patient, you can go home now.” He said before excusing himself.

“I’ll head out first, gyusonims.” Gyeoul managed a smile. “Maybe I could treat you all soon for mentoring me all these years.” She then bowed to the two surgeons and went on her way.

“Aigoo, these two.” Ikjun muttered to himself.

\--

“I thought you quit smoking years ago?” Seokhyeong asked, taking a seat across Jeongwon. “What are you doing here?”

“I did.” He nodded to his friend. “And I was just clearing my head.”

“But why here?” The OB professor pertained to still being in the hospital instead of his house. “You’re not on-call.”

“Mhhmm, but I’m monitoring a patient.” Jeongwon answered. “What about you, what are you doing here? Do you need me for a patient?” He began standing up.

“Ani.” Seokhyeong assured him. “I figured you could use some company?” And just like that both snorted.

“I heard what happened outside the OR.”

Jeongwon just looked at his friend.

“Ikjunie.” Seokhyeong put out simply.

Jeongwon chuckled.

“We also saw you earlier today.”

“Hmm?”

“In the garden…” Seokhyeong pursed his lips. “…with Gyeoul-ssi.”

“Oh.” Jeongwon knew where this might be going.

“We don’t have to talk about it. I mean we don’t really talk about these kinds of things despite being friends the longest. But, with the many years of sharing an office with a Psychiatrist, letting it out helps.”

Jeongwon sighed in resignation. Besides he really needs to vent out about the talk he had with Gyeoul earlier, if you could even consider what happened a talk.

But before he could say anything, his phone rang.

**_Four Years Ago_ **

****

“Eomma is so excited to get on with wedding preparations!” Jeongwon began over their video call. “Songhwa and Minha too! Ahh, I’m afraid I won’t be able to get a hold of you once you step foot in our country.” He chuckled at the thought of his mom and their friends. “Oh, have you scheduled your flight yet? Let me know so I can pick you up at the airport.”

“Oppa…about that…I have to tell you something.”

“Hmm?”  
  
  


“I, uh, got extended here.”

“Extended? Why? Did something happen?” His voice full of concern.

“Ani, it’s just they wanted me to expand some things on my research, that’s all.” It wasn’t a complete lie.

“I reckon they loved it?”

“Ah, yeah.”

“Then you must extend.”

“Really? You’re not upset?”

“Why would I be when I’m so proud of you?”

Gyeoul stayed silent.

“If you’re thinking about the wedding preparations, we could extend too.” He continued reassuringly. “But you won’t get caught up til Christmas, right?” He suddenly asked. It was already the 2nd week of August.

“Uhh, no, I don’t think so.” Gyeoul pursed her lips.

“Well that’s good. We can celebrate our fourth anniversary together.” He smiled. They only got to celebrate their third virtually since Gyeoul was in the US.

“I’m sorry, Oppa.” Gyeoul suddenly mutters.

“Hmm? What for?”

“Ah, I mean, I’m sorry I should go now.” She answered with a fake laugh.

“Oh, right of course, it’s already so late there. You should get some sleep.”

Gyeoul could only nod.

“Goodbye, Jeongwon.” She said.

“Goodbye, Gyeoulie. Sarang-“

The phone call ended.

“-hae.”

****

**_Present Day_ **

"Yah! Jang Gyeoul, do you think we're all good now?!" Minha scolded as she picks Gyeoul up from the bistro. “Be thankful, I’m not on-call tonight.”

“Oh! Minha-yah!” Gyeoul greeted with her droopy eyes.

“Aish, really, you can’t even take alcohol that well.”

“What do you mean? I stayed in the US and the Switzerland for years and they drink a lot there!” She shouted.

“Yeah, and you’re not even halfway through two bottles of beer and you’re drunk.”

“But how do you know I’m here?” Gyeoul slurred.

“Maternal instinct.” Minha said sarcastically and Gyeoul snorted. “You called me, you dummy!”

“Oh...oops?”

“Okay, now come on Jang Gyeoul, let’s get you home.”

Minha managed to get drunk Gyeoul into her car.

“Mianhe, Minha-yah.” She suddenly muttered after Minha places the seatbelt for her.

“Save the apology for when you’re sober.”

“They’re on their way to Gyeoul’s apartment now. And she already cleared the logs.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll let you have Minha cover for you this time, but you two really need to sort it out.”

Jeongwon could only nod at his friend.

“Do you really have to stay here or you want to come by my house to get some drinks too?”

“Who are you and what have you done to our gomdogi of few words friend?”

Seokhyeong gave him a deadpanned stare before walking away with a now joking Jeongwon following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, not really satisfied with how i wrote this huhu i haven't been in the best condition lately, still not, but i really wanted to update during this very short break that i have from school. 
> 
> thoughts? anyway thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Four Years Ago (Cont.)_ **

After that call, Jeongwon could barely get a hold of Gyeoul. Calls would often only last a couple of minutes with Gyeoul always hurrying to leave, their texts have gotten shorter too with only “ _good morning_ s” or _“goodnights”_ or _“hwaiting at work_ ”, until it just suddenly stopped. And then a few months later…

“Gyeoul resigned?!” Junwan’s voice roared. “Why? When?”

“Aish, I don’t know!” Ikjun answered.

“Wait, how is Jeongwon?” It was Songhwa’s turn to ask.

And as if on cue, Jeongwon entered the room.

“Yah, what happened? What did Director Ju say?” Junwan fired.

“Nothing, he said nothing!” Jeongwon answered in frustration.

“Have you tried contacting her?”

Jeongwon shows them his phone log that shows he’s been calling her non-stop for the past 30 minutes.

“Ikjun, do you know anything?”

“Mwo? Why would I? Aren’t you the fiancé?”

“But she’s also close to you!”

“Look, she never said anything to me. Besides, we haven’t really talked since the last video call you had that you were with us.”

Jeongwon then turned to Seokhyeong, “Does Minha know?”

And barging in is the OB fellow.

“Gyeoul resigned?!”

“So, she didn’t tell you as well?”

“Aniyo, gyosunim. She’s not even answering my calls.” Minha answered, a tinge of hurt in her voice. “Just what is she thinking?”

Jeongwon tried calling again

_The number you have dialed is busy at the moment. Please try again later._

_The number you have dialed is busy at the moment. Please try again later._

_The number you have dialed is busy at the moment. Please try again later._

_Where are you, Jang Gyeoul?_

**_Present Day_ **

“Here.” Minha gave her a cup of coffee to ‘sober’ her up.

“Thank you. And uh, I’m sorry again.”

“Well, I’d probably drown myself with drinks too if I were you anyway, with what happened at the garden.”

“You saw that?” Gyeoul let out a faint smile.

“Up to Jeongwon-ssi walking out on you.”

“It’s not like I could blame him,” Gyeoul laughed bitterly to herself, “I did cut him off and-”

“And then return five years later like nothing happened.” Minha butted in. “Do you know how shocked I was at the café when you arrived?!”

“Yeah, you were trying to keep your cool.”

“Yahh, I spilled my coffee! Oh, and correction, you cut all of us off!”

“I’m sorry.”

“You missed my wedding too.”

“I’m sorry for that too.”

“Well, we can’t really do anything about that now.” Minha shrugged. “I just wished you’ve congratulated me -send me a postcard or something.”

“I didn’t think you’d want anything from me after…”

“You could’ve tried. Why didn’t you?”

“I couldn’t face you all?”

Minha raised a brow.

“Do you remember when you called me a sunflower before? Following after the sun that is Jeongwon? Well, turns out I’m an Icarus when it comes to becoming a surgeon.”

“What do you mean?”

“I chased after this dream and ended up losing everything. Well, that’s what I get for being a horrible person.”

“Choosing yourself isn’t a horrible thing. And I don’t think you’ve completely lost everything.”

“Do you think he’ll ever forgive me?”

“Only Ahn-gyosunim can answer that.”

“Will you?”

“That depends.” Minha then stood up. “Hand me your wallet.”

“Huh?” Gyeoul looked at her confused.

“You have nothing in here but coffee and a single cup of noodles. I’m hungry and you owe me for picking you up so…” Minha gestures her hand to say _hand it over._

Gyeoul laughed at her friend but handed Minha her wallet anyway.

She watched as the OB doctor disappear from her sight. Just then a phone rang, but it wasn’t hers.

Being a doctor, answering calls is like reflex. Before she could even greet and eventually tell Ikjun-ssi that Minha left her phone, she hears another person’s voice –Jeongwon’s voice.

“…People always say she wanted me more, but after these past five years, I would totally beg to disagree. I wanted her more, Ikjunie -too much that maybe it was I that really pushed her to run away.”

“Had I not asked her to marry me then, would she have come back? Or even if she didn’t, would she have just told me the truth? Would she have still stayed with me even long distance?”

“When she suddenly showed up in front of me, those long-buried questions resurfaced in my mind.” Gyeoul hears him laugh bitterly before speaking again. “Why did she even return? And why now when I’ve finally rebuilt myself?”

“Only she could answer all of that. I hope you could answer them all soon, Gyeoul-ah.” She hears Ikjun’s voice on the other line before the call ended.

“I left my phone?” Minha suddenly spoke as she entered Gyeoul’s living room again. “I’m sorry, we sort of-“

“Planned for me to hear?”

“They’re at our house, maybe since he’s opening up, you two could-“

“I don’t think I should talk to him…not in this state, or maybe not ever at all again. I shouldn’t have come back.”

“So, you’re just gonna run away again?”

“I-“

“Do that and I certainly won’t forgive you. Look, I’m no expert nor someone who would push you into doing something you don’t want to, but you two really need to talk. And I mean really talk.”

“You don’t think I’ve been trying ever since I got back?”

“Well try harder! Make up for not trying these past years!”

Minha then turned to leave.

“I’m going to buy us some food.”

Gyeoul could only bow her head.

“Oh and Gyeoulie?”

“Hmm?”

“You better be still here when I come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> que sera sera part two! i'm hiding myself now i'm sorry for the meh chapters hahahuhuhu
> 
> see you on the next update (whenever that is ahu)
> 
> also, please stay safe from the typhoon, ph readers! 🙏

**Author's Note:**

> listen to Wanted You More by Lady A


End file.
